psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Dance
.]] Dance (from French danser, perhaps from Frankish) generally refers to movement of the body, usually rhythmic and to music, britannica used as a form of expression, social interaction or presented in a spiritual or performance setting. Dance is also used to describe methods of non-verbal communication (see body language) between humans or animals (bee dance, patterns of behaviour such as a (mating dance), motion in inanimate objects (the leaves danced in the wind), and certain musical forms or genres. Definitions of what constitutes dance are dependent on social, cultural, aesthetic, artistic and moral constraints and range from functional movement (such as folk dance) to virtuoso techniques such as ballet. In sports, gymnastics, figure skating and synchronized swimming are dance disciplines while martial arts are often compared to dances. Dance can be participatory, social or performed for an audience. It can also be ceremonial, competitive or erotic. Dance movements may be without significance in themselves, such as in ballet or European folk dance, or have a gestural vocabulary/symbolic system as in many Asian dances. Dance can embody or express ideas, emotions or tell a story. Dance classification and genres .]] Dance categories by number of interacting dancers are mainly Solo dance, Partner dance and Group dance. Dance is preformed for various purposes like Ceremonial dance, Erotic dance, Performance dance, Social dance etc. Dancing and music Many early forms of music and dance were created and performed together. This paired development has continued through the ages with dance/music forms such as: Jig, Waltz, Tango, Disco, Salsa, Electronica and Hip-Hop. Some musical genres also have a parallel dance form such as Baroque music and Baroque dance whereas others developed separately: Classical music and Classical ballet. Although dance is often accompanied by music, it can also be presented independently or provide its own accompaniment (tap dance). Dance presented with music may or may not be performed in time to the music depending on the style of dance. Dance performed without music is said to be danced to its own rhythm. Dance studies and techniques In the early 1920s, dance studies (dance practice, critical theory, Musical analysis and history) began to be considered an academic discipline. Today these studies are an integral part of many universities' arts and humanities programs. By the late 20th century the recognition of practical knowledge as equal to academic knowledge led to the emergence of practice research and practice as research. A large range of dance courses are available including: * Professional practice: performance and technical skills * Practice research: choreography and performance * Ethnochoreology, encompassing the dance-related aspects of Anthropology, Cultural Studies, Gender Studies, Ethnography, etc. * Dance therapy or Dance-Movement Therapy. * Dance and technology: new media and performance technologies. * Laban Movement Analysis and Somatic studies A full range of Academic degrees are available from BA (Hons) to PhD with many dance scholars taking up their studies as mature students after a professional dance career. See also *Dance Movement Psychotherapy *Dance therapy *Ethnochoeology *Improvisation *Locomotion *Motor performance *Movement therapy *Motion perception *Self expression Further reading Books * Carter, A. (1998) The Routledge Dance Studies Reader. Routledge. ISBN 0-415-16447-8 * Charman, S. Kraus, R, G. Chapman, S. and Dixon-Stowall, B. (1990) History of the Dance in Art and Education. Pearson Education. ISBN 0-13-389362-6 * Daly, A. (2002) Critical Gestures: Writings on Dance and Culture. Wesleyan University Press. ISBN 0-8195-6566-0 * Dils, A. (2001) Moving History/Dancing Cultures: A Dance History Reader. Wesleyan University Press. ISBN 0-8195-6413-3 Aalten, A. (2004). 'The Moment When it All Comes Together': Embodied Experiences in Ballet: European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 11(3) Aug 2004, 263-276. Papers *Aalten, A. (2007). Listening to the dancer's body: Sociological Review Vol 55(Suppl 1) May 2007, 109-125. *Abraham, S. (1996). Characteristics of eating disorders among young ballet dancers: Psychopathology Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 223-229. *Abraham, S. (1996). Eating and weight controlling behaviours of young ballet dancers: Psychopathology Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 218-222. *Abrao, A. C. P., & Pedrao, L. J. (2005). The contribution of belly dance to body education, physical and mental health of women who go to the gym or dance: Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem Vol 13(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 243-248. *Ackard, D. M., Henderson, J. B., & Wonderlich, A. L. (2004). The associations between childhood dance participation and adult disordered eating and related psychopathology: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 57(5) Nov 2004, 485-490. *Adame, D. D., Radell, S. A., Johnson, T. C., & Cole, S. P. (1991). Physical fitness, body image, and locus of control in college women dancers and nondancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(1) Feb 1991, 91-95. *Albertson, L. S. (1993). Professional ballet dancers: The relationship of social support to psychological well-being and physical health: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Al-Dor, N. (2006). 'The spiral model for the development of coordination': A learning model based on Eshkol-Wachman movement notation (EWMN): Research in Dance Education Vol 7(2) Dec 2006, 161-177. *Allen, B. J. (1990). The effect of dance/movement on the self-concept of developmentally handicapped fourth and fifth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Allen, C. K. (2003). Irish Ceili Dance and Elderly Dancers: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(2) Fal 2003, 111-122. *Allin, A. (1900). Review of Arbeit und Rhythmus: Psychological Review Vol 7(4) Jul 1900, 417-419. *Allison, P. R. (1977). An instrument to measure the creative dance attitudes of Grade five children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Alonso-Fernandez, F. (1985). The functional identity of dance throughout history: Psicopatologia Vol 5(4) Oct-Dec 1985, 353-360. *Alter, J. B. (1984). Creativity profile of university and conservatory dance students: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 48(2) Apr 1984, 153-158. *Alter, J. B. (1984). A factor analysis of new and standardized instruments to measure the creative potential and high-energy action preference of performing arts students: A preliminary investigation: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 5(6) 1984, 693-699. *Alves-Masters, J. (1980). Changing self-esteem of women through Middle Eastern dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ambegaonkar, J. P. (2007). A comparison of knee muscle activation and knee joint stiffness between female dancers and basketball players during drop jumps. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anshel, M. H. (2004). Sources of Disordered Eating Patterns Between Ballet Dancers and Non-dancers: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 27(2) Jun 2004, 115-133. *Archinard, M., & Scherer, U. (1995). Training in classical dance in childhood and adolescence: What influence on bulimia nervosa in adult patients? : European Eating Disorders Review Vol 3(2) Jun 1995, 111-116. *Archinard, M., Scherer, U., Reverdin, N., Rouget, P., & et al. (1994). Dance training and eating disorders: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 145(2) 1994, 23-27. *Arevalo, R. V., Tellez-Giron, M. T. O., Aguilar, X. L., Diaz, J. M. M., & Rayon, G. L. A. (2002). The influence of aesthetics models and body dissatisfaction in dance students with eating disorder: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 10(2) 2002, 355-369. *Asci, F. H. (2002). The effects of step dance on physical self-perception of female and male university students: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 33(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 431-442. *Avakian, P. D. (2007). "Sister fire": Witnessing Armenian women's journey through dance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Avey, M. T., Phillmore, L. S., & MacDougall-Shackleton, S. A. (2005). Immediate early gene expression following exposure to acoustic and visual components of courtship in zebra finches: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 165(2) Dec 2005, 247-253. *Ayob, S. (1986). An examination of purpose concepts in creative dance for children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bailey, J. M., & Oberschneider, M. (1997). Sexual orientation and professional dance: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 26(4) Aug 1997, 433-44. *Baker, J. D., Conroy, J. M., & Alpert, C. C. (1990). Learning style analysis: A commentary: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(1) Feb 1990, 305-306. *Bakker, F. C. (1988). Personality differences between young dancers and non-dancers: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 9(1) 1988, 121-131. *Bakker, F. C. (1991). Development of personality in dancers: A longitudinal study: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(7) 1991, 671-681. *Balter Blume, L. (2003). Embodied: Sex Education Vol 3(2) Jul 2003, 95-103. *Bannon, F. (2004). Towards creative practice in research in dance education: Research in Dance Education Vol 5(1) Apr 2004, 25-43. *Barbe, J., & Seznec, J. C. (2003). Classic dance and feminine adolescence: Impact of an intensive practice of ballet dance on the maturation process: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 161(8) Oct 2003, 614-620. *Barnekow, K. A. (2003). Maternal-infant reciprocity: Infant adaptive mechanisms contributing to the dance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barner, D., Wagner, L., & Snedeker, J. (2008). Events and the ontology of individuals: Verbs as a source of individuating mass and count nouns: Cognition Vol 106(2) Feb 2008, 805-832. *Barnett, L. A. (2006). Flying High or Crashing Down: Girls' Accounts of Trying Out for Cheerleading and Dance: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 21(5) Sep 2006, 514-541. *Barrell, G. V., & Trippe, H. R. (1975). Field dependence and physical ability: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(1) Aug 1975, 216-218. *Barton, B. (2002). Dancing on the Mobius strip: Challenging the sex war paradigm: Gender & Society Vol 16(5) Oct 2002, 585-602. *Barton, B. (2007). Managing the toll of stripping: Boundary setting among exotic dancers: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 36(5) Oct 2007, 571-596. *Batur, S., Kabakci, E., & Gulol, C. (2003). Maladaptive eating attitudes of elite and amateur Turkish dancers: Are they at risk? : Eating and Weight Disorders Vol 8(4) Dec 2003, 263-267. *Baum, S., Owen, S. V., & Oreck, B. A. (2004). Talent beyond words: Identification of potential talent in dance and music in elementary students. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Baum, S. M., Owen, S. V., & Oreck, B. A. (1996). Talent beyond words: Identification of potential talent in dance and music in elementary students: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 40(2) Spr 1996, 93-101. *Beal, R. K. (1986). The effect of a dance/movement activity program on the successful adjustment to aging in the active/independent older adult: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bell, J. C. (1908). Review of The dancing mouse: A study in animal behavior: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 3(1) Apr-May 1908, 46-48. *Bellis, M. A., Hughes, K., Bennett, A., & Thomson, R. (2003). The role of an international nightlife resort in the proliferation of recreational drugs: Addiction Vol 98(12) Dec 2003, 1713-1721. *Bender, L., & Boas, F. (1941). Creative dance in therapy: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 11 1941, 235-245. *Bergmann, S. (1993). "Creative dance in elementary schools: A theoretical and practical justification": Response: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 18(2) Spr 1993, 168-170. *Bergmann, S. (1995). Creative dance in the education curriculum: Justifying the unambiguous: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 20(2) Spr 1995, 156-165. *Bernstein, B. E. (1979). Ballroom dancing: The therapy and the ecstasy: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 10(4) 1979, 259-262. *Berryman-Miller, S. (1986). Benefits of dance in the process of aging and retirement for the older adult: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 9(1) Fal 1986, 43-51. *Bertolaso, Y. (2004). Floor design in dance and dance therapy. Expressiveness, message, and energetical-structuring effects and potential: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 15(4) 2004, 167-184. *Bettle, N., Bettle, O., Neumarker, U., & Neumarker, K.-J. (1998). Adolescent ballet school students: Their quest for body weight change: Psychopathology Vol 31(3) May-Jun 1998, 153-159. *Bettle, N., Bettle, O., Neumarker, U., & Neumarker, K.-J. (2001). Body image and self-esteem in adolescent ballet dancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 93(1) Aug 2001, 297-309. *Biasi, V., Bonaiuto, P., Giannini, A. M., & Chiappero, E. (1999). Personological studies on dancers: Motivations, conflicts and defense mechanisms: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 17(2) 1999, 171-186. *Bibik, J. M. (1993). Pedagogical considerations regarding perceptions of dance competence: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 12(3) Apr 1993, 266-285. *Bikkina, N. (2006). Psychosocial aspects of classical dance forms of India: Journal of Indian Psychology Vol 24(1-2) Jan-Jul 2006, 14-16. *Blackman, L., Hunter, G. R., Hilyer, J., & Harrison, P. (1988). The effects of dance team participation on female adolescent physical fitness and self-concept: Adolescence Vol 23(90) Sum 1988, 437-448. *Blackmer, J. D. (1989). Acrobats of the gods: Dance and transformation. Toronto, ON, Canada: Inner City Books. *Blanchet, A., Urdapilleta, I., Bouchetal, S., & Seznec, J. C. (2003). Study of food categorization by female jazz dancers: European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 53(3-4) 2003, 159-166. *Blesdell, D. S. (1992). A study of the effects of two types of movement instruction of the rhythm achievement and developmental rhythm aptitude of preschool children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bloom, K. (2006). The embodied self: Movement and psychoanalysis. London, England: Karnac Books. *Blumenfeld, W. S., & Stewart, J. C. (1985). Interrater reliability for judged quality of artistic performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 61(3, Pt 2) Dec 1985, 1090. *Blumenfeld-Jones, D. (2004). Dance curricula then and now: A critical historical-hermeneutic evaluation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Boarman, A. M. (1978). The effect of folk dancing upon reaction time and movement time of senior citizens: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boden, D. M. (2002). A wink and a smile: Titillation and the alienation of sexuality within the occupation of male erotic dancing. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boden, D. M. (2007). Alienation of sexuality in male erotic dancing: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 53(1-2) 2007, 129-152. *Bogt, T. T., Engels, R., Hibbel, B., Van Wel, F., & Verhagen, S. (2002). "Dancestasy": Dance and MDMA Use in Dutch Youth Culture: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 29(1) Spr 2002, 157-181. *Boone, R. T., & Cunningham, J. G. (1998). Children's decoding of emotion in expressive body movement: The development of cue attunement: Developmental Psychology Vol 34(5) Sep 1998, 1007-1016. *Boswell, B. (1991). Comparison of two methods of improving dynamic balance of mentally retarded children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 73(3, Pt 1) Dec 1991, 759-764. *Bottger, C. (2003). Myths and metaphors of modern dance: Journal fur Psychologie Vol 11(4) Dec 2003, 387-412. *Bracey, L. (2004). Voicing connections: An interpretive study of university dancers' experiences: Research in Dance Education Vol 5(1) Apr 2004, 7-24. *Bradley, K., & Szegda, M. (2006). The Dance of Learning. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bradley, M. S. (2007). Girlfriends, wives, and strippers: Managing stigma in exotic dancer romantic relationships: Deviant Behavior Vol 28(4) 2007, 379-406. *Braisted, J. R., Mellin, L., Gong, E. J., & Irwin, C. E. (1985). The adolescent ballet dancer: Nutritional practices and characteristics associated with anorexia nervosa: Journal of Adolescent Health Care Vol 6(5) Sep 1985, 365-371. *Brash, P. J. L., & Ballard, K. D. (1994). A behavioural evaluation of dance instruction with students who have special needs: Educational Psychology Vol 14(1) 1994, 05:03. *Braxton, J. B. (1984). Movement experience in modern dance: A phenomenological inquiry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brennan, D. (1996). Dance in the Northern Ireland Physical Education Curriculum: A Farsighted Policy or an Unrealistic Innovation? : Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 493-503. *Brennan, M. A. (1980). Comparison of female dancers, gymnasts, athletes, and untrained subjects on selected characteristics: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(1) Aug 1980, 252. *Brennan, M. A. (1982). Relationship between creative ability in dance and selected creative attributes: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(1) Aug 1982, 47-56. *Brennan, M. A. (1983). Dance creativity measures: A reliability study: Research Quarterly for Exercise & Sport Vol 54(3) Sep 1983, 293-295. *Brennan, M. A. (1985). Dance creativity tests and the Structure-of-Intellect model: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 19(3) 1985, 185-190. *Bresciani, J. (2000). Myth and image in the dance of Isadora Duncan. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brightman, M. A. (1994). The dancer's dialectic of body, self and other: An empirical study of women dancers in training. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bronner, S., & Ojofeitimi, S. (2006). Gender and Limb Differences in Healthy Elite Dancers: Passe Kinematics: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 38(1) Jan 2006, 71-79. *Brooks-Gunn, J., Warren, M. P., & Hamilton, L. H. (1987). The relation of eating problems and amenorrhea in ballet dancers: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 19(1) Feb 1987, 41-44. *Brown, O. M. (1980). A comparison of the attention span of hyperactive and nonhyperactive children while performing to live and recorded dance instructions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, S., Martinez, M. J., & Parsons, L. M. (2006). The Neural Basis of Human Dance: Cerebral Cortex Vol 16(8) Aug 2006, 1157-1167. *Brown, W. M., Cronk, L., Grochow, K., Jacobson, A., Liu, C. K., Popovic, Z., et al. (2005). Dance reveals symmetry especially in young men: Nature Vol 438(7071) Dec 2005, 1148-1150. *Brownlow, S., Dixon, A. R., Egbert, C. A., & Radcliffe, R. D. (1997). Perception of movement and dancer characteristics from point-light displays of dance: Psychological Record Vol 47(3) Sum 1997, 411-421. *Brunoski, E. J. (1984). A psychobiographical study of Vaslav Nijinsky: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buckroyd, J. (2001). The application of psychodynamic ideas to professional dance training: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 7(1) Feb 2001, 27-40. *Burgess, G., Grogan, S., & Burwitz, L. (2006). Effects of a 6-week aerobic dance intervention on body image and physical self-perceptions in adolescent girls: Body Image Vol 3(1) Mar 2006, 57-66. *Burton, C. (1978). Influence of instructional media on attitudes of modern dance students toward movement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Butterworth, J. (2004). Teaching choreography in higher education: A process continuum model: Research in Dance Education Vol 5(1) Apr 2004, 45-67. *Cadopi, M. (2005). The motricity of the dancer: Cognitive approach: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 58(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 29-37. *Calder, J. E. (1972). Dance for the mentally retarded: Slow Learning Child: the Australian Journal on the Education of Backward Children Vol 19(2) Jul 1972, 67-78. *Callahan, J. L. (2005). 'Speaking a secret language': West Coast Swing as a community of practice of informal and incidental learners: Research in Dance Education Vol 6(1-2) Apr-Dec 2005, 3-23. *Calvo-Merino, B., Glaser, D. E., Grezes, J., Passingham, R. E., & Haggard, P. (2005). Action Observation and Acquired Motor Skills: An fMRI Study with Expert Dancers: Cerebral Cortex Vol 15(8) Aug 2005, 1243-1249. *Camurri, A., Lagerlof, I., & Volpe, G. (2003). Recognizing emotion from dance movement: Comparison of spectator recognition and automated techniques: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 59(1-2) Jul 2003, 213-225. *Cannon, J. A. H., Calhoun, T. C., & Fisher, R. (1998). Amateur stripping and gaming encounters: Fun in games or gaming as fun? : Deviant Behavior Vol 19(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 317-337. *Carter, A. (2004). Interacting with history: Reflections on philosophy and the pedagogy of dance history: Research in Dance Education Vol 5(2) Dec 2004, 113-125. *Carter, C. S. (2005). Effects of formal dance training and education on student performance, perceived wellness, and self-concept in high school students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Carter, K. L. (2008). Batuku dance and Creole language: Cape Verdean women respond to economic globalization. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cassady, H., Clarke, G., & Latham, A.-M. (2004). Experiencing evaluation: A case study of girls' dance: Physical Education & Sport Pedagogy Vol 9(1) May 2004, 23-36. *Chamberlain-Rickard, P. (1982). The use of creative movement, dramatics, and dance to teach learning-objectives to the hearing-impaired child: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 127(3) Jun 1982, 369-373. *Chandler-Heirich, D. (1990). Dancers and the livedbody: Revising the dance ideal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chappell, K. (2007). Creativity and primary level dance education: Moving beyond assumption: Research in Dance Education Vol 8(1) Apr 2007, 27-52. *Chappell, K. (2007). The dilemmas of teaching for creativity: Insights from expert specialist dance teachers: Thinking Skills and Creativity Vol 2(1) Apr 2007, 39-56. *Chedzoy, S. M., & Burden, R. L. (2007). What can psychology tell us about teaching dance? The potential contribution of Ajzen's Theory of Planned Behavior: Research in Dance Education Vol 8(1) Apr 2007, 53-69. *Chen, W., & Cone, T. (2003). Links between children's use of critical thinking and an expert teacher's teaching in creative dance: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 22(2) Jan 2003, 169-185. *Chin, D. L. (1985). The effects of dance movement instruction on spatial awareness in elementary visually impaired students, and self-concept in secondary visually impaired students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chodorow, J. (1989). Dance/movement as active imagination: Origins, theory, practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Christoph, G. (2001). Constructing the aesthetic gaze: Salome and the submissive art of spectatorship: Literature and Psychology Vol 47(3) 2001, 38-52. *Circelli, C. (1990). In the fullness of time: An ontological analysis of women, emotional and dance-movement in light of the philosophy of Maurice Merleau-Ponty and Martin Heidegger: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Clabaugh, A., & Morling, B. (2004). Stereotype Accuracy of Ballet and Modern Dancers: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 144(1) Feb 2004, 31-48. *Clark-Rapley, E. (1999). Dancing bodies: Moving beyond Marxian views of human activity, relations and consciousness: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 29(2) Jun 1999, 89-108. *Coe, D., & Strachan, J. (2002). Writing dance: Tensions in researching movement or aesthetic experiences: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 15(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 497-511. *Cole, J. (2002). New method to monitor drugs at dance venues: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 324(7332) Feb 2002, 299. *Collard, P. (2003). Dance of Life: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 16(1) Mar 2003, 49-51. *Cooper, L., & Thomas, H. (2002). Growing old gracefully: Social dance in the third age: Ageing & Society Vol 22(6) Nov 2002, 689-708. *Coppens, N. M., Page, R., & Thou, T. C. (2006). Reflections on the Evaluation of a Cambodian Youth Dance Program: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 37(3-4) Jun 2006, 321-331. *Corsi-Cabrera, M., & Gutierrez, L. (1991). Spatial ability in classic dancers and their perceptual style: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(2) Apr 1991, 399-402. *Costa e Silva, J. A. (1982). Psycho-social aspects of dance and music in the Brazilian carnival: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 140(5) May 1982, 493-507. *Cox, C. T., Wilder, V. N., Heller, P. O., Sonnen, C., & Bernier, M. (2004). Errata: Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture--A Performance by MUSE celebrating the Cycle of Life with Art, Dance, Music, and Poetry: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(2) Fal 2004, 131. *Cox, C. T., Wilder, V. N., Heller, P. O., Sonnen, C., & Bernier, M. (2004). Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture: A Performance by MUSE Celebrating the Cycle of Life with Art, Dance, Music, and Poetry: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 17-42. *Crain, C., McLaughlin, J. A., & Eisenhart, M. A. (1983). The social and physical effects of a 10-week dance program on educable mentally retarded adolescents: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 18(4) Dec 1983, 308-312. *Critien, N., & Ollis, S. (2006). Multiple engagement of self in the development of talent in professional dancers: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(2) Dec 2006, 179-200. *Cromie, S., Greenwood, J. G., & McCullagh, J. F. (2007). Does Irish-dance training influence lower-limb asymmetry? : Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 12(6) Nov 2007, 500-506. *Curl, G. (2005). The critical and the appreciative attitudes to dance in education: Research in Dance Education Vol 6(1-2) Apr-Dec 2005, 53-64. *Daniel, Y. P. (1996). Tourism dance performances: Authenticity and creativity: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 23(4) Oct 1996, 780-797. *Dasch, C. S. (1978). Relation of dance skills to body cathexis and locus of control orientation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(2) Apr 1978, 465-466. *Davenport, D. R. (1993). A descriptive analysis of teacher vocalizations in the introductory modern dance technique class: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Deaux, K. (1989). Review of Dance, Sex and Gender: Signs of Identity, Dominance, Defiance, and Desire: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (3), Mar, 1989. *Deboer, D. P. (2006). The exploratory use of partner dancing as an adjunct to couples counseling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dehyle, D. (1998). From break dancing to heavy metal: Navajo youth, resistance, and identity: Youth & Society Vol 30(1) Sep 1998, 3-31. *Delamont, S. (2005). No place for women among them? Reflections on the axe of fieldwork: Sport, Education and Society Vol 10(3) Nov 2005, 305-320. *Deyhle, D. (1986). Break dancing and breaking out: Anglos, Utes, Navajos in a border reservation high school: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 17(2) Jun 1986, 111-127. *Diamond, M. (1997). Homosexuality and dance: Relation to AIDS and Hawai'i: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 26(4) Aug 1997, 459-461. *DiFranco, D. E. (1980). Visual processing of human movement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *DiGiammarino, M., Hanlon, H., Kassing, G., & Libman, K. (1992). Arts and aging: An annotated bibliography of selected resource materials in art, dance, drama and music: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 17(2) 1992, 39-51. *Diller, V. F. (1981). The ballet dancer: In-depth psychobiographical case studies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dimondstein, G. (1985). The place of dance in general education: Journal of Aesthetic Education Vol 19(4) Win 1985, 77-84. *DiSanto-Rose, M. (1987). Effect of Creative Dance classes on the learning of spatial concepts and the ability to analyze spatial pathways in dance video by third and fourth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doane, R. (2006). The Habitus of Dancing: Notes on the Swing Dance Revival in New York City: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 35(1) Feb 2006, 84-116. *Dockal, V., & Farkasova, E. (1996). Family base for children gifted in physical coordination: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 31(3) 1996, 212-227. *Dockal, V., & Farkasova, E. (1997). Family support of children gifted in physical coordination: II. Sports talents: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 32(1) 1997, 3-21. *Dotti, A., Fioravanti, M., Balotta, M., Tozzi, F., Cannella, C., & Lazzari, R. (2002). Eating behavior of ballet dancers: Eating and Weight Disorders Vol 7(1) Mar 2002, 60-67. *Doumenc, A., Sudres, J. L., & Sztulman, H. (2005). Approach of the ponderal and body dimensions of professional young ballet dancers vs. amateur: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 53(6) Oct 2005, 299-308. *Doumenc, A., Sudres, J. L., & Sztulman, H. (2005). The practice of dancing and eating disorders: A report on the question: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 15(3) Sep 2005, 97-108. *Downey, M. J. (1993). Effects of observer's experience and skill level on learning and performance in motor skill modeling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Drummond, K. G. (2003). The Queering of Swan Lake: A New Male Gaze for the Performance of Sexual Desire. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Dureska, M. D. (2008). Beginning ballet as an intervention for gait, balance, and mobility for an individual with post-stroke hemiparesis: A case report. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Earl, W. L. (1988). A dancer takes flight: Psychological concerns in the development of the American male dancer. Lanham, MD, England: University Press of America. *Egan, R. D. (2003). I'll be your fantasy girl, if you'll be my money man: Mapping desire, fantasy and power in two exotic dance clubs: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 8(1) Spr 2003, 109-120. *Egan, R. D. (2006). Dancing for dollars and paying for love: The relationship between exotic dancers and their regulars. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Egan, R. D. (2006). Resistance under the Black Light: Exploring the Use of Music in Two Exotic Dance Clubs: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 35(2) Apr 2006, 201-219. *Egan, R. D., & Frank, K. (2005). Attempts at a feminist and interdisciplinary conversation about strip clubs: Deviant Behavior Vol 26(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 297-320. *Eisenman, R. (1999). Creative prisoners: Do they exist? : Creativity Research Journal Vol 12(3) 1999, 205-210. *El Guindy, H., & Schmais, C. (1994). The Zar: An ancient dance of healing: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 16(2) Fal-Win 1994, 107-120. *Elliott, R. (1998). The use of dance in child psychiatry: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 3(2) Apr 1998, 251-265. *Ellis, B. F. (1999). Movement-academics: Its value as a teaching methodology in elementary school education. (dance, learning style, creative movement). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Encarnacion, M. L. G., Meyers, M. C., Ryan, N. D., & Pease, D. G. (2000). Pain coping styles of ballet performers: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 23(1) Mar 2000, 20-32. *Erdmann-Rajski, K. (2005). Dance movement as an expression of an individual's life attitude and related opportunities for social work intervention: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 16(1) 2005, 7-18. *Ervin, F. R., Palmour, R. M., Murphy, B. P., Prince, R. H., & et al. (1988). The psychobiology of trance: II. Physiological and endocrine correlates: Transcultural Psychiatric Research Review Vol 25(4) 1988, 267-284. *Eugster, A. F. (2005). Analytic view of the emotional content in the movement motion in the contemporary dance: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 16(4) 2005, 168-191. *Evans, J. E. (1980). The dancer from the dance: Meaning and creating in modern dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Farrer, G. L. (2004). The Chinese Social Dance Party in Tokyo: Identity and Status in an Immigrant Leisure Subculture: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 33(6) Dec 2004, 651-674. *Fechner, G. T. (1987). The dance (1824): Patio No 8 May 1987, 117-126. *Felton, L. G. (2002). Structuring collaborative improvisation: Reflections from contact improvisational dance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fernandes, C. (1996). Pina Bausch and the Wuppertal Dance Theater: Repetition and transformation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fetisova, Y. V. (1991). The psychological portrait of a ballet dancer: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 12(3) 1991, 63-73. *Fiasca, P. M. (1993). A research study on anxiety and movement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fine, G. A. (1991). Justifying fun: Why we do not teach exotic dance in high school: Play & Culture Vol 4(2) May 1991, 87-99. *Fink, B., Seydel, H., Manning, J. T., & Kappeler, P. M. (2007). A preliminary investigation of the associations between digit ratio and women's perception of men's dance: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 42(2) Jan 2007, 381-390. *Fitterling, J. M., & Ayllon, T. (1983). Behavioral coaching in classical ballet: Enhancing skill development: Behavior Modification Vol 7(3) Jul 1983, 345-368. *Fitzgerald, L. E. (1985). Breath: Principles derived from eastern and western literature and suggestions for its use in modern dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fogelholm, M., Lichtenbelt, W. V. M., Ottenheijm, R., & Westerterp, K. (1996). Amenorrhea in ballet dancers in the Netherlands: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 28(5) May 1996, 545-550. *Fournier, J. E. (2003). Composing in dance: Thinking with minds and bodies. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fox, J. E. (1987). Dance in a sightless world: A phenomenology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fraleigh, S. H. (1993). Good intentions and dancing moments: Agency, freedom, and self-knowledge in dance. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Francis, S. T. (2004). The role of dance in a Navajo healing ceremonial. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Frank, K. (2007). Thinking critically about strip club research: Sexualities Vol 10(4) Oct 2007, 501-517. *Frank, K., & Liepe-Levinson, K. (2003). Eroticism, commodification and gender: Exploring exotic dance in the United States: Sexualities Vol 6(1) Feb 2003, 105-114. *Fraser, D. L. (1991). Playdancing: Discovering and developing creativity in young children. Princeton, NJ: Princeton Book Co. *Freedman, D. C. (1984). Dance as communicative code in Romanian courtship and marriage rituals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Freeman, W. (2000). A neurobiological role of music in social bonding. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Frey, B. S., & Pommerehne, W. W. (1987). L'art pour l'art? Behavioral effects of performing arts organizations: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 5(1) 1987, 59-78. *Friesen, J. (1975). Perceiving dance: Journal of Aesthetic Education Vol 9(4) Oct 1975, 97-108. *Gable, R. S. (2004). Acute Toxic Effects of Club Drugs: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 36(3) Sep 2004, 303-313. *Gaines, J. H. (1990). Music as socio-cultural behavior: Implications for cross-cultural education: A case study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garber, E., Sandell, R., Stankiewicz, M. A., Risner, D., Collins, G., Zimmerman, E., et al. (2007). Gender equity in visual arts and dance education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Gard, M. (2003). Being Someone Else: Using dance in anti-oppressive teaching: Educational Review Vol 55(2) Jun 2003, 211-223. *Gard, M. (2003). Moving and belonging: Dance, sport and sexuality: Sex Education Vol 3(2) Jul 2003, 105-118. *Gard, M. (2006). Neither flower child nor artiste be: Aesthetics, ability and physical education: Sport, Education and Society Vol 11(3) Aug 2006, 231-241. *Garfinkel, P. E. (1981). Some recent observations on the pathogenesis of anorexia nervosa: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 26(4) Jun 1981, 218-223. *Gargiulo, J., Attie, I., Brooks-Gunn, J., & Warren, M. P. (1987). Girls' dating behavior as a function of social context and maturation: Developmental Psychology Vol 23(5) Sep 1987, 730-737. *Garner, D. M., & Garfinkel, P. E. (1980). Socio-cultural factors in the development of anorexia nervosa: Psychological Medicine Vol 10(4) Nov 1980, 647-656. *Garner, D. M., Garfinkel, P. E., Rockert, W., & Olmsted, M. P. (1987). A prospective study of eating disturbances in the ballet: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 48(1-4) 1987, 170-175. *Gelbard, E. F. (1994). Dance graduate students: Their personality preferences and related instructional preferences. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gentry, S. E. (2006). Dancing cheek to cheek: Haptic communication between partner dancers and swing as a finite state machine. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Georgina, D. M. (2007). Performing selves: The semiotics of selfhood in Samoan dance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Giguere, M. (2007). The mind in motion: An examination of children's cognition within the creative process in dance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gilroy, P. (2003). Between the Blues and the Blues Dance: Some Soundscapes of the Black Atlantic. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Gleason, J. (1982). Out of the water, onto the ground and into the cosmos: The sacred dance of the Zarma as psychotherapy: Spring 1982, 299-311. *Glick-Scroggins, B. A. (1985). The female athlete: A study of the personality, emotional-reactions, and emotional response of women dancers and athletes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goc Karp, G., & Walker, D. B. (1990). Comparison of processing style and instructional style observed in physical educators and dance educators: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(1) Feb 1990, 122. *Goguen, J. A., & Myin, E. (2004). Editorial Introduction: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 11(3-4) Mar-Apr 2004, 5-8. *Goldberg, M. R. (2003). Integrating the literacies of music and dance with reading lessons. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Golomer, E., & Dupui, P. (2000). Spectral analysis of adult dancers' sways: Sex and interaction vision-proprioception: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 105(1-4) Nov 2000, 15-26. *Golomer, E., & Fery, Y.-A. (2001). Unilateral jump behavior in young professional female ballet dancers: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 110(1-2) Sep 2001, 1-7. *Golomer, E., Keller, J., Fery, Y.-A., & Testa, M. (2004). Unipodal Performance and Leg Muscle Mass in Jumping Skills Among Ballet Dancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(2) Apr 2004, 415-418. *Goodgame, J. (2007). Beyond words: Dance and movement sessions with young people with social, emotional and behavioural difficulties in Estonia: Support for Learning Vol 22(2) May 2007, 78-83. *Goodwin, D. L., Krohn, J., & Kuhnle, A. (2004). Beyond the Wheelchair: The Experience of Dance: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 21(3) Jul 2004, 229-247. *Gordon, C.-M., & Gruzelier, J. (2003). Self-hypnosis and osteopathic soft tissue manipulation with a ballet dancer: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 20(4) 2003, 209-214. *Goulding, C., & Shankar, A. (2004). Age is just a number: Rave culture and the cognitively young "thirty something": European Journal of Marketing Vol 38(5-6) 2004, 641-658. *Graham, S. F. (2002). Dance: A transformative occupation: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 9(3) Nov 2002, 128-134. *Gray, J. A. (1984). Dance in computer technology: A survey of applications and capabilities: Interchange Vol 15(4) 1984, 15-25. *Gray, J. T. (1993). Aesthetic judgments of biological motion: The role of visual information and expertise: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gray, J. T., Neisser, U., Shapiro, B. A., & Kouns, S. (1991). Observational learning of ballet sequences: The role of kinematic information: Ecological Psychology Vol 3(2) 1991, 121-134. *Gray, K. M. (2002). The experience of female ballet dancers: A grounded theory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gray, K. M., & Kunkel, M. A. (2001). The experience of female ballet dancers: A grounded theory: High Ability Studies Vol 12(1) Jun 2001, 7-25. *Green, J. (1994). Fostering creativity through movement and body awareness practices: A postpositivist investigation into the relationship between somatics and the creative process. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Greer-Paglia, K. (2006). Examining the effects of creative dance on social competence in children with autism: A hierarchical linear growth modeling approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gregory, D. (1998). Reactions to ballet with wheelchairs: Reflections of attitudes toward people with disabilities: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 35(4) Win 1998, 274-283. *Gribble, P. A., & Hertel, J. (2004). Changes in Postural Control During a 48-hr. Sleep Deprivation Period: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 99(3,Part1) Dec 2004, 1035-1045. *Griffin, V. J. (1984). Hemisphericity in athletes and dancers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Griffiths, V. (1996). Getting in Step: Young Girls and Two Dance Cultures: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 481-491. *Grow, M. L. (1992). Laughter for spirits, a vow fulfilled: The comic performance of Thailand's Lakhon Chatri dance-drama: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1996). Review of Psychology of Dance: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (4), Apr, 1996. *Hagen, E. H., & Bryant, G. A. (2003). Music and dance as a coalition signaling system: Human Nature Vol 14(1) 2003, 21-51. *Hagendoorn, I. (2004). Some Speculative Hypotheses about the Nature and Perception of Dance and Choreography: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 11(3-4) Mar-Apr 2004, 79-110. *Hallam-Jones, R., & Wylie, K. R. (2001). Traditional dance--A treatment for sexual arousal problems? : Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 16(4) Nov 2001, 377-380. *Halperin, D. T. (1996). Dancing at the edge of chaos: An ethnography of wildness and ceremony in an Afro-Brazilian possession religion. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Halpern, R. H. (1981). Female occupational exhibitionism: An exploratory study of topless and bottomless dancers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, L. H., Brooks-Gunn, J., & Warren, M. P. (1985). Sociocultural influences on eating disorders in professional female ballet dancers: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 4(4) Nov 1985, 465-477. *Hamilton, L. H., Brooks-Gunn, J., Warren, M. P., & Hamilton, W. G. (1988). The role of selectivity in the pathogenesis of eating problems in ballet dancers: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 20(6) Dec 1988, 560-565. *Hanna, J. L. (1983). Dance and the child: Current Anthropology Vol 24(2) Apr 1983, 222-224. *Hanna, J. L. (1986). Interethnic communication in children's own dance, play, and protest. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Hanna, J. L. (1988). Dance and stress: Resistance, reduction, and euphoria. New York, NY: AMS Press. *Hanna, J. L. (1988). Dance, sex and gender: Signs of identity, dominance, defiance, and desire. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Hanna, J. L. (1992). Moving messages: Identity and desire in popular music and social dance. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Hanna, J. L. (2006). Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture: October 2005 The Power of Dance Discourse: Explanation in Self-Defense: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 3-20. *Hanrahan, C. (1995). In search of a "good" image: Use of imagery while performing dance movement. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hanrahan, C., Tetreau, B., & Sarrazin, C. (1995). Use of imagery while performing dance movement: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 26(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 413-430. *Hanrahan, C., & Vergeer, I. (2000). Multiple uses of mental imagery by professional modern dancers: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 20(3) 2000-2001, 231-255. *Hanrahan, S. (2005). On Stage: Mental Skills Training for Dancers. Champaign, IL: Human Kinetics. *Hatch, F. W. (1974). A behavioral cybernetic interpretation of dance and dance culture: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hawkes, L. (2003). The Tango of Therapy: A Dancing Group: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 33(4) Oct 2003, 288-301. *Haworth, E. C., & Haworth, J. T. (1991). The influence of the medium on creativity in dance and fine art. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Heath, D. (1994). The politics of appropriateness and appropriation: Recontextualizing women's dance in urban Senegal: American Ethnologist Vol 21(1) Feb 1994, 88-103. *Hecox, B., Levine, E., & Scott, D. (1975). A report on the use of dance in physical rehabilitation: Every body has a right to feel good: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 36(1) Jan 1975, 11-15. *Hefferon, K. M., & Ollis, S. (2006). 'Just clicks': An interpretive phenomenological analysis of professional dancers' experience of flow: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(2) Dec 2006, 141-159. *Helin, P. (1988). Activation in professional ballet dancers: Physiology & Behavior Vol 43(6) 1988, 783-787. *Henriques, J. (2003). Sonic Dominance and the Reggae Sound System Session. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Hernan, J. L. F. (2003). The abyss of madness: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 25(2)91 Aug-Dec 2003, 39-46. *Higgs, H. R. (1976). An investigation of the effects of feedback on creativity and self-confidence levels of performing arts majors and non-arts majors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hinckley, P. B. (1986). "Let me dance before you": The educative role of performance in a West African children's masquerade: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoffer, D. L. (1983). The classical ballet dancer: A psycho-social analysis of the dance personality profile: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoffman, H. H. (2003). Connections and parallels between humanistic psychology and modern dance at Jacob's Pillow: An archival/qualitative study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Holden, S. (1990). Moving together: The group finds a dance: Group Analysis Vol 23(3) Sep 1990, 265-276. *Holderness, C. C., Brooks-Gunn, J., & Warren, M. P. (1994). Eating disorders and substance use: A dancing vs a nondancing population: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 26(3) Mar 1994, 297-302. *Hoover, C. F. (1980). The effectiveness of a narrated dance/pantomine program in communicating selected basic health concepts of third graders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hos, A. T. (2005). The effects of guided systematic aerobic dance programme on the self-esteem of adults: Kinesiology Vol 37(2) Dec 2005, 141-150. *Howaida, E. G., & Schmais, C. (1995). "The Zar: An ancient dance of healing": Erratum: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 17(1) Spr-Sum 1995, 69-70. *Howard, P. A. (2003). Hearing the dance: Learning the community aesthetics of rhythm/jazz tap. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Huff, J. (1972). Auditory and visual perception of rhythm by performers skilled in selected motor activities: Research Quarterly Vol 43(2) May 1972, 197-207. *Hunt, G., & Evans, K. (2003). Dancing and drugs: A cross-national perspective: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 30(4) Win 2003, 779-814. *Hunt, G., Evans, K., Wu, E., & Reyes, A. (2005). Asian American youth, the dance scene, and club drugs: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 35(4) Fal 2005, 695-732. *Iannitelli, L. M. (1994). Guiding choreography: A process-oriented, person-centered approach with contributions from psychoanalytic, cognitive, and humanistic psychology. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jackson, J. (2005). My dance and the ideal body: Looking at ballet practice from the inside out: Research in Dance Education Vol 6(1-2) Apr-Dec 2005, 25-40. *Jackson, J. D. (2007). The Closing of Atlantis: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 53(1-2) 2007, 153-172. *Jay, D. (1991). Effect of a dance program on the creativity of preschool handicapped children: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 8(4) Oct 1991, 305-316. *Jay, D. M. (1987). Effects of a dance program on the creativity and movement behavior of preschool handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jean, J., Cadopi, M., & Ille, A. (2001). How are dance sequences encoded and recalled by expert dancers? : Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 20(5) Oct 2001, 325-337. *Jeffries, C. W. (1980). Differential effects of a comparative advance organizer on performance, attitudes, and practice in learning a dance skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jennings, H. S. (1908). Review of The Dancing Mouse, a Study in Animal Behavior: Psychological Bulletin Vol 5(3) Mar 1908, 92-94. *Jeppe, Z. (2006). Dance/movement and music in improvisational concert: A model for psychotherapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(5) 2006, 371-382. *Jerrentrup, T. (2002). Back to roots--Tribal Dance as a new attitude towards life: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 13(4) 2002, 169-177. *Jette, N. M. (1976). The effect of modern dance and music on body image and self concept in college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jilek, W. G. (2004). The therapeutic aspects of Salish spirit dance ceremonials. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Johnson, C. W. (2005). 'The first step is the two-step': Hegemonic masculinity and dancing in a country-western gay bar: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 445-464. *Johnston, D. (2006). Private speech in ballet: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(1) Apr 2006, 3-14. *Kahane, J., & Auerbach, C. (1973). Effect of prior body experience on adaptation to visual displacement: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 13(3) Jun 1973, 461-466. *Kalliopuska, M. (1989). Empathy, self-esteem and creativity among junior ballet dancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(3, Pt 2) Dec 1989, 1227-1234. *Kalliopuska, M. (1991). Empathy, self-esteem and other personality factors among junior ballet dancers: British Journal of Projective Psychology Vol 36(2) Dec 1991, 47-61. *Kane, T. A. (1982). Ritual making: Phenomena and process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kapsch, L. A., & Kruger, A. C. (2004). Changes in Figure Drawing Following Kinesthetic Experience: Visual Arts Research Vol 30(2,issue59) 2004, 62-74. *Kasson, C. G. (1987). Children expressing emotions in dance: A phenomenological study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaufman, B. A., Warren, M. P., & Hamilton, L. (1996). Intervention in an elite ballet school: An attempt at decreasing eating disorders and injury: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 545-549. *Kearns, K. F. (1990). Visual information processing: Eye movements and success in replication of beginner and advanced modern dancers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keinanen, M., & Gardner, H. (2004). Vertical and Horizontal Mentoring for Creativity. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Keinanen, M. O. (2004). Two styles of mentoring: A comparison of vertical and horizontal mentoring in dance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kern, D. L. (1995). The effect of an internally directed teaching approach in aerobic dance on selected health variables. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kerr, J. H., Fujiyama, H., Wilson, G. V., & Nakamori, K. (2006). The experience of a modern dance group: Arousal, motivation, and self-rated performance: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(2) Dec 2006, 125-140. *Keun, L. L., & Hunt, P. (2006). Creative dance: Singapore children's creative thinking and problem-solving responses: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(1) Apr 2006, 35-65. *Kim, M. (1987). On expression and its artistic meaning in dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kim, S., & Kim, J. (2007). Mood after various brief exercise and sport modes: Aerobics, hip-hop dancing, ice skating, and body conditioning: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 104(3, Pt2) Jun 2007, 1265-1270. *Kincel, R. L. (1986). Comparative study of Rorschach responses among art and dance students: British Journal of Projective Psychology & Personality Study Vol 31(2) Dec 1986, 19-26. *Kincel, R. L., & Murray, S. C. (1984). Kinaesthesias in perception and the experience type: Dance and creative projection: British Journal of Projective Psychology & Personality Study Vol 29(1) Jun 1984, 3-7. *Kirschner, W. (2004). Motifs in the field of contemporary dance such as Contact Improvisation: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 15(3) 2004, 130-136. *Kishore, K. (2003). Review of Cultural Rhythms in Emotions, Narratives and Dance: Psychological Studies Vol 48(1) Jan 2003, 64. *Koch, S. C., Morlinghaus, K., & Fuchs, T. (2007). The joy dance: Specific effects of a single dance intervention on psychiatric patients with depression: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 34(4) 2007, 340-349. *Kozlowski, A. E. (1993). Self-concepts of preschool girls in a preballet program: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(1) Aug 1993, 104-106. *Kupfermann, K. (2004). Driven by my urge to dance: Understanding the healing power of the patient's spontaneous reenactments of his past via body language: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 75-98. *Lagomarcino, A., Reid, D. H., Ivancic, M. T., & Faw, G. D. (1984). Leisure-dance instruction for severely and profoundly retarded persons: Teaching an intermediate community-living skill: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 17(1) Spr 1984, 71-84. *Lane, A., Hewston, R., Redding, E., & Whyte, G. P. (2003). Mood changes following modern-dance classes: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 31(5) 2003, 453-460. *Larsson, L., & Frandin, K. (2006). Body awareness and dance-based training for persons with acquired blindness-effects on balance and gait speed: Visual Impairment Research Vol 8(1-2) Apr 2006, 25-40. *Laugier, C., & Cadopi, M. (1996). Representational guidance of dance performance in adult novices: Effect of concrete vs abstract movement: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 27(1) Jan-Mar 1996, 91-108. *Lawson, R. W. (1993). Regression in the service of the ego as domain specific: Measures of primary process using dancers, visual artists, and writers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lawson-Williams, B. (2007). Leaping into learning: The impact of a dance service-learning project on physical education teacher candidates: Psychology and Education: An Interdisciplinary Journal Vol 44(3-4) 2007, 46-51. *Lazaroff, E. M. (1999). Thinking on their feet: A study of children's experiences in an elementary school dance course. (cognition). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *le Grange, D., Tibbs, J., & Noakes, T. D. (1994). Implications of a diagnosis of anorexia nervosa in a ballet school: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 15(4) May 1994, 369-376. *Lee, S. A. (1998). Generativity and the life course of Martha Graham. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lenton, S., Boys, A., & Norcross, K. (1997). Raves, drugs and experience: Drug use by a sample of people who attend raves in Western Australia: Addiction Vol 92(10) Oct 1997, 1327-1337. *Lerum, K. (2004). Defining the emotional contours of exotic dance: Sexuality & Culture: An Interdisciplinary Quarterly Vol 8(1) Win 2004, 44-52. *Leste, A., & Rust, J. (1984). Effects of dance on anxiety: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 58(3) Jun 1984, 767-772. *Leste, A., & Rust, J. (1990). Effects of dance on anxiety: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 12(1) Spr-Sum 1990, 19-25. *Levi, B. A. (1978). The coherence of gestures in improvisational dance: An empirical exploratory study informed by Merleau-Ponty's phenomenological ontology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Levine, C. L. (2007). Flow and motivation in male ballet dancers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Levy, J. A., & Duke, M. P. (2003). The Use of Laban Movement Analysis in the Study of Personality, Emotional State and Movement Style: An Exploratory Investigation of the Veridicality of "Body Language": Individual Differences Research Vol 1(1) Apr 2003, 39-63. *Lewis, J. (1998). Learning to strip: The socialization experiences of exotic dancers: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 7(1) Spr 1998, 51-66. *Lewis, R. N., & Scannell, E. D. (1995). Relationship of body image and creative dance movement: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 81(1) Aug 1995, 155-160. *Likesas, G., & Zachopoulou, E. (2006). Music and movement education as a form of motivation in teaching Greek traditional dances: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 102(2) Apr 2006, 552-562. *Linz, D., Blumenthal, E., Donnerstein, E., Kunkel, D., Shafer, B. J., & Lichtenstein, A. (2000). Testing legal assumptions regarding the effects of dancer nudity and proximity to patron on erotic expression: Law and Human Behavior Vol 24(5) Oct 2000, 507-533. *Lishman, J. W. (1986). An investigation into the effects of training programmes upon movement leading to dance with E.S.N.(S) children: Early Child Development and Care Vol 23(2-3) 1986, 139-168. *Lively-Berger, R. C. (1983). Relationships among interpretations of modern dance and cultural background: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lo, Y.-J. (2007). Career perceptions and personality profiles: A study of the impact of personality profiles on professional career choices among ballet graduates. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lobo, Y. B., & Winsler, A. (2006). The Effects of a Creative Dance and Movement Program on the Social Competence of Head Start Preschoolers: Social Development Vol 15(3) Aug 2006, 501-519. *Locke, M. E. (2001). Effects of somatic movement and music upon the psychophysiology of children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lord, M. C. (1980). The teaching of dance: A characterization of dance teacher behaviors in technique and choreography classes at the university level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lorenzo-Lasa, R., Ideishi, R. I., & Ideishi, S. K. (2007). Facilitating preschool learning and movement through dance: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 35(1) Aug 2007, 25-31. *Lorius, C. (1996). Desire and the Gaze: Spectacular Bodies in Cairene Elite Weddings: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 513-523. *Mac Donald, C. J. (1991). Creative dance in elementary schools: A theoretical and practical justification: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 16(4) Fal 1991, 434-441. *Macchi, R., & Crossman, J. (1996). After the fall: Reflections of injured classical ballet dancers: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 19(3) Aug 1996, 221-234. *MacDonald, C. J. (1991). Elementary school teachers explain why they do not use creative dance in their classrooms: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 37(2) Jun 1991, 157-166. *MacDonald, C. J. (1993). An educator's perspective on creative dance in elementary schools: A response to Sheryle Bergmann: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 18(2) Spr 1993, 171-173. *MacDonald, S., Newrith, C., Blyth, F., & Winship, G. (1998). Adolescent transition and the use of hallucinogens: A subcultural analysis: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(2) Win 1998, 240-248. *MacDonald, S. T. S. (1991). Emotional costs of success in dance. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Macfarlane, L., Kulka, I., & Pollick, F. E. (2004). The Representation of Affect Revealed By Butoh Dance: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 47(2) Jun 2004, 96-103. *Madison, G. (2006). Experiencing Groove Induced by Music: Consistency and Phenomenology: Music Perception Vol 24(2) Dec 2006, 201-208. *Maduell, M., & Wing, A. M. (2007). The dynamics of ensemble: The case for flamenco: Psychology of Music Vol 35(4) Oct 2007, 591-627. *Mason, J. L. (1993). Career endings: An exploratory study of ballet dancers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mathieu, L. D. (1985). A phenomenological investigation of improvisation in music and dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maticka-Tyndale, E., Lewis, J., Clark, J. P., Zubick, J., & Young, S. (2000). Exotic dancing and health: Women & Health Vol 31(1) 2000, 87-108. *Matrix, S. E. (2005). Review of I Put a Spell on You: Dancing women from Salome to Madonna: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 14(2) Jul 2005, 167-168. *McCambridge, J., Mitcheson, L., Winstock, A., & Hunt, N. (2005). Five-year trends in patterns of drug use among people who use stimulants in dance contexts in the United Kingdom: Addiction Vol 100(8) Aug 2005, 1140-1149. *McCambridge, J., Winstock, A., Hunt, N., & Mitcheson, L. (2006). 5-Year Trends in Use of Hallucinogens and Other Adjunct Drugs among UK Dance Drug Users: European Addiction Research Vol 13(1) Dec 2006, 57-64. *McCarren, F. (1998). Dance pathologies: Performance, poetics, medicine. (1998). Dance pathologies: Performance, poetics, medicine. *McDonald, D. B. (2007). Predicting fate from early connectivity in a social network: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(26) Jun 2007, 10910-10914. *McKeganey, N. (2001). In dance scene drug surveys the sampling matters: Comments on Riley et al: Addiction Vol 96(8) 2001, 1212-1213. *McMahon, S. D., Rose, D. S., & Parks, M. (2003). Basic reading through dance program: The impact on first-grade students' basic reading skills: Evaluation Review Vol 27(1) Feb 2003, 104-125. *Meekums, B. (1993). Research as an act of creation. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Mellor, L. (2007). Computer-based composition in the Primary School: An investigation of children's "creative" responses using the CD Rom Dance eJay: Musicae Scientiae Vol 11(1) Spr 2007, 61-88. *Meyer-Kalkus, R., & Cohen, M. (2007). Work, rhythm, dance: Prerequisites for a kinaesthetics of media and arts: Krois, John Michael (Ed); Rosengren, Mats (Ed); Steidele, Angela (Ed); Westerkamp, Dirk (Ed). *Milchrist, P. A. (2001). Alzheimer's: Cultivating optimal levels of flow through dance: Journal of Aging and Physical Activity Vol 9(3) Jul 2001, 265-268. *Milheiro, C. (2005). The dance in the body: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise Vol 26(1) Jan 2005, 17-31. *Miliou, A., & Avdi, E. (2006). Dance As A Therapeutic Medium For Drug Users: A Qualitative Research: Hellenic Journal of Psychology Vol 3(1) Apr 2006, 57-78. *Mills, G. Y. (1997). Is it is or is it ain't: The impact of selective perception on the image making of traditional African dance: Journal of Black Studies Vol 28(2) Nov 1997, 139-156. *Minvielle-Moncla, J., Ripoll, H., & Audiffren, M. (2003). The Effect of Expertise on Spatial and Temporal Representations of A Choreographed Dance Solo: International Journal of Sport and Exercise Psychology Vol 1(4) Dec 2003, 372-389. *Mitchell, R. W., & Gallaher, M. C. (2001). Embodying music: Matching music and dance in memory: Music Perception Vol 19(1) Fal 2001, 65-85. *Monsma, E. V., & Malina, R. M. (2004). Correlates of eating disorders risk among female figure skates: A profile of adolescent competitors: Psychology of Sport and Exercise Vol 5(4) Oct 2004, 447-460. *Monsma, E. V., & Malina, R. M. (2005). Corrigendum to: "Correlates of eating disorder risk among female figure skates: A profile of adolescent competitors": Psychology of Sport and Exercise Vol 6(2) Mar 2005, 265. *Montanari, A., & Zietkiewicz, E. A. (2000). Adolescent South African ballet dancers: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 30(2) Jun 2000, 31-35. *Mooney, D. J. M. (1993). Shame, body image and locus-of-control in male and female exotic dancers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moore, K., & Miles, S. (2004). Young People, Dance and the Sub-cultural Consumption of Drugs: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 12(6) Dec 2004, 507-523. *Moore, R., & Mathenius, L. (1987). The effects of modeling, reinforcement, and tempo on imitative rhythmic responses of moderately retarded adolescents: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 24(3) Fal 1987, 160-169. *Morell, V. (2004). Why Male Bowerbirds Decorate As Well As Dance: Science Vol 304(5669) Apr 2004, 372. *Morelli, S. L. (2007). "From Calcutta to California": Negotiations of movement and meaning in Kathak dance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Morris, J. I. (2005). Creativity and Dance-A Call for Balance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Morrow, M. (1978). Development of cognitive skills and positive self-concept with trainable mentally impaired through performing arts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mosak, H. H., & Rasmussen, P. R. (2002). Dance as metaphor of the psychotherapeutic encounter: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 58(2) Sum 2002, 109-121. *Moses, N. H. (1981). The effects of movement notation on the performance, cognitions, and attitudes of beginning ballet students at the college level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mravcik, V., Valnoha, J., & Skarupova, K. (2005). Drug abuse and treident of health complications among dancing: Ceska a Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 101(3) 2005, 135-141. *Munoz-Laboy, M., Weinstein, H., & Parker, R. (2007). The Hip-Hop club scene: Gender, grinding and sex: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 9(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 615-628. *Murphy, A. G. (2003). The dialectical gaze: Exploring the subject-object tension in the performances of women who strip: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 32(3) Jun 2003, 305-335. *Murray, P. A. (1982). Extraversion-introversion and the use of locomotor space in modern dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Neumarker, K.-J., Bettle, N., Neumarker, U., & Bettle, O. (2000). Age- and gender-related psychological characteristics of adolescent ballet dancers: Psychopathology Vol 33(3) May-Jun 2000, 137-142. *Ngai, S. S.-Y., Ngai, N.-p., & Cheung, C.-k. (2006). Environmental Influences on Risk Taking Among Hong Kong Young Dance Partygoers: Adolescence Vol 41(164) Win 2006, 739-752. *Nilsen, D. L. F., Nilsen, A. P., & Donelson, K. (1988). Humor in the United States. New York, NY, England: Greenwood Press. *No authorship, i. (1910). Review of The Folk Dance Book: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 1(4) Mar 1910, 233. *No authorship, i. (2004). Youthwork as Modern Dance: Child & Youth Services Vol 26(1) 2004, 3-24. *Noh, Y.-E., Morris, T., & Andersen, M. B. (2005). Psychosocial Factors and Ballet Injuries: International Journal of Sport and Exercise Psychology Vol 3(1) Mar 2005, 79-90. *Noice, H., & Noice, T. (2006). Artistic Performance: Acting, Ballet, and Contemporary Dance. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Nordin, S. M., & Cumming, J. (2005). Professional dancers describe their imagery: Where, when, what, why, and how: The Sport Psychologist Vol 19(4) Dec 2005, 395-416. *Nunes, A. (2006). The search for centre: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(1) Apr 2006, 67-73. *Nystrom, K., & Lauritzen, S. O. (2005). Expressive bodies: Demented persons' communication in a dance therapy context: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 9(3) Jul 2005, 297-317. *O'Connor, B. (2005). Sexing the Nation: Discourses of the Dancing Body in Ireland in the 1930s: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 14(2) Jul 2005, 89-105. *Olson, M. S., Williford, H. N., Richards, L. A., & Brown, J. A. (1996). Self-reports on the eating disorder inventory by female aerobic instructors: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(3, Pt 1) Jun 1996, 1051-1058. *O'Neill, D. V. (1982). The development of a refined movement analysis and its relationship to motor creativity among grade two children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Oseroff-Varnell, D. (1998). Communication and the socialization of dance students: An analysis of the hidden curriculum in a residential arts school: Communication Education Vol 47(2) Apr 1998, 101-119. *Osgood, N. J., Meyers, B. S., & Orchowsky, S. (1990). The impact of creative dance and movement training on the life satisfaction of older adults: An exploratory study: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 9(3) Sep 1990, 255-265. *Ostwald, P. (1993). Genius, madness, and health: Examples from psychobiography. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Osztreiher, R. (1995). Influence of the observer on the frequency of the 'morning-dance' in the Arabian babbler: Ethology Vol 100(4) Aug 1995, 320-330. *Overby, L. Y. (1987). A comparison of novice and experienced dancers' imagery ability with respect to their performance on two body awareness tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Overby, L. Y. (1990). A comparison of novice and experienced dancers' imagery ability: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 14(3-4) Fal-Win 1990, 173-184. *Pacifici, M. P. (2007). The coconstruction of "psychoanalytical choreography" and the dancing self: Working with an anorectic patient. New York, NY: The Analytic Press/Taylor & Francis Group. *Palo-Bengtsson, L., & Ekman, S.-L. (2000). Dance events as a caregiver intervention for persons with dementia: Nursing Inquiry Vol 7(3) Sep 2000, 156-165. *Palo-Bengtsson, L., & Ekman, S.-L. (2002). Emotional response to social dancing and walks in persons with dementia: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease and Other Dementias Vol 17(3) May-Jun 2002, 149-153. *Paparizos, A. L., Tripp, D. A., Sullivan, M. J. L., & Rubenstein, M. L. (2005). Catastrophizing and Pain Perception in Recreational Ballet Dancers: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 28(1) Mar 2005, 35-50. *Pappalardo, M. D. (1980). The effects of discotheque dancing on selected physiological and psychological parameters of college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pappas, G. P. (1986). Effects of aerobic dancing, racquetball and classroom activity participation on depression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Park, J. R., Yagyu, T., Saito, N., Kinoshita, T., & Hirai, T. (2002). Dynamics of brain electric field during recall of Salpuri dance performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(3, Pt 1) Dec 2002, 955-962. *Park, Y. (1994). Analysis of two of Doris Humphrey's dances: Implications for choreographer-composer collaborations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Paterson, J. L. (1979). An informal structured social activity to improve the social adjustment of children in a residential treatment program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Patterson, E. L., Smith, R. E., Everett, J. J., & Ptacek, J. T. (1998). Psychosocial factors as predictors of ballet injuries: Interactive effects of life stress and social support: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 21(1) Mar 1998, 101-112. *Patterson, J. A. (1982). The acquisitional process of selected spatial and temporal aspects of a waltz sequence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Paul, B. (2007). Physical and psychological effects of belly dancing: A multiple case study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Payne, H. (2006). Inaugural issue: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 1-6. *Perlman, S. G., Connell, K. J., Clark, A., Robinson, M. S., & et al. (1990). Dance-based aerobic exercise for rheumatoid arthritis: Arthritis Care & Research Vol 3(1) Mar 1990, 29-35. *Petrides, K. V., Niven, L., & Mouskounti, T. (2006). The trait emotional intelligence of ballet dancers and musicians: Psicothema Vol 18(Suppl) 2006, 101-107. *Philaretou, A. G. (2006). Female Exotic Dancers: Intrapersonal and Interpersonal Perspectives: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 13(1) Mar 2006, 41-52. *Pickman, A. J. (1987). Career transitions for dancers: A counselor's perspective: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 66(4) Dec 1987, 200-201. *Pierce, E. F., & Daleng, M. L. (1998). Distortion of body image among elite female dancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 87(3, Pt 1) Dec 1998, 769-770. *Pierce, E. F., Daleng, M. L., & McGowan, R. W. (1993). Scores on exercise dependence among dancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(2) Apr 1993, 531-535. *Pineda Mendoza, C. G. (2007). Dancing, drawing, and crossing ethnic boundaries: Colombian youth acculturation, ethnic identity and social awareness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pini, M. (1996). Dance classes--Dancing between classifications: Feminism & Psychology Vol 6(3) Aug 1996, 411-426. *Piran, N. (1998). A participatory approach to the prevention of eating disorders in a school. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Piran, N. (1999). Eating disorders: A trial of prevention in a high risk school setting: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 20(1) Fal 1999, 75-90. *Piro, J. M. (1989). Laterality effects for music perception and problem solving among adolescents gifted in music, mathematics and dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Piro, J. M. (1993). Laterality effects for music perception among differentially talented adolescents: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(2) Apr 1993, 499-514. *Pistole, M. C. (2003). Dance as a Metaphor: Complexities and Extensions in Psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 40(3) Fal 2003, 232-241. *Polasek, K. M. (2006). Relational patterns and perceptions of masculinity among professional male ballet and modern dancers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pollatou, E., Hatzitaki, V., & Karadimou, K. (2003). Rhythm Or Music? Contrasting Two Types Of Auditory Stimuli In The Performance Of A Dancing Routine: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(1) Aug 2003, 99-106. *Poulsen, A. (2004). Soul dancing: Individuation within intimacy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Povey, R. M. (1975). Educating the gifted: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 3(9) Sum 1975, 1-4. *Power, R. (1996). Healthy motion: Images of "natural" and "cultured" movement in early twentieth-century Britain: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 551-565. *Predock-Linnell, J. (1987). Comparison of Barron-Welsh art scores of artists and nonartists and between dancers of two training styles: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(3) Dec 1987, 729-730. *Press, C. M. (1991). Heinz Kohut's psychoanalytic theories of the self and creativity: Implications for the choreographic process in modern dance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Press, C. M. (2001). Creativity, self psychology, the modern dance choreographer and transformative education: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 6(2) Fal 2001, 223-231. *Press, C. M. (2002). Creativity, Amodal Perception, the Sensual and Exploratory/Assertive Motivational Systems, and the Modern Dance Choreographer: Selbstpsychologie: Europaische Zeitschrift fur psychoanalytische Therapie und Forschung/ Self Psychology: European Journal for Psychoanalytic Therapy and Research Vol 3(10) 2002, 532-546. *Press, C. M. (2002). The dancing self: Creativity, modern dance, self psychology and transformative education. Cresskill, NJ: Hampton Press. *Press, C. M. (2005). Psychoanalysis, Creativity, and Hope: Forward Edge Strivings in the Life and Work of Choreographer Paul Taylor: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 33(1) Spr 2005, 119-136. *Press, C. M. (2006). Restoration of Hope: The Creation of a Dance: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 26(3) Jun-Jul 2006, 407-420. *Preston, H. (2006). Choreographing the frame: A critical investigation into how dance for the camera extends the conceptual and artistic boundaries of dance: Research in Dance Education Vol 7(1) Apr 2006, 75-87. *Price, B. R., & Pettijohn, T. F., II. (2006). The effect of ballet dance attire on body and self-perceptions of female dancers: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 34(8) 2006, 991-998. *Price, K. (2008). Review of Stripped: Inside the lives of exotic dancers: Gender & Society Vol 22(1) Feb 2008, 140-142. *Purcell, J., & Graham, K. (2005). A typology of Toronto nightclubs at the turn of the millennium: Contemporary Drug Problems Vol 32(1) Spr 2005, 131-167. *Puretz, S. L. (1982). Modern dance's effect on the body image: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 13(3) 1982, 176-186. *Puretz, S. L. (1983). Bilateral transfer: The effects of practice on the transfer of complex dance movement patterns: Research Quarterly for Exercise & Sport Vol 54(1) Mar 1983, 48-54. *Radell, S. A., Adame, D. D., & Cole, S. P. (2002). Effect of teaching with mirrors on body image and locus of control in women college ballet dancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(3,Pt2) Dec 2002, 1239-1247. *Radell, S. A., Adame, D. D., & Cole, S. P. (2003). Effect of teaching with mirrors on ballet dance performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(3, Pt 1) Dec 2003, 960-964. *Radell, S. A., Adame, D. D., Johnson, T. C., & Cole, S. P. (1993). Dance experiences associated with body-image and personality among college students: A comparison of dancers and nondancers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(2) Oct 1993, 507-513. *Ramsey, J. D., Butcher, M. A., Murphy, M. F., Lee, T., Johnston, A., & Holt, D. W. (2001). A new method to monitor drugs at dance venues: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 323(7313) Sep 2001, 603. *Ramsey, J. D., Holt, D. W., & Johnston, A. (2002). Authors' reply: New method to monitor drugs at dance venues: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 324(7332) Feb 2002, 299-300. *Rankin, J. A. (1999). Ancestral voices, spirits and magic: Dance a new dance in the family therapy room: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 21(2) Jun 1999, 225-238. *Ravaldi, C., Vannacci, A., Bolognesi, E., Mancini, S., Faravelli, C., & Ricca, V. (2006). Gender role, eating disorder symptoms, and body image concern in ballet dancers: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 61(4) Oct 2006, 529-535. *Ravaldi, C., Vannacci, A., Zucchi, T., Mannucci, E., Cabras, P. L., Boldrini, M., et al. (2003). Eating Disorders and Body Image Disturbances among Ballet Dancers, Gymnasium Users and Body Builders: Psychopathology Vol 36(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 247-254. *Raymond, J., Sajid, I., Parkinson, L. A., & Gruzelier, J. H. (2005). Biofeedback and Dance Performance: A Preliminary Investigation: Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback Vol 30(1) Mar 2005, 65-73. *Renshaw, S. W. (2006). Postmodern Swing Dance and Secondary Adjustment: Identity as Process: Symbolic Interaction Vol 29(1) Feb 2006, 83-94. *Riggs, C. A. (1997). The impact of aerobic dance on the self-concept of female exercisers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Riley, A. (1985). The interrelationships and effects of creative dance on the physical self-esteem, body image and problem solving of grade four children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Riley, S. (2001). Clarification on sampling of dance event drug use: A reply to McKeganey: Addiction Vol 96(8) 2001, 1213-1214. *Riley, S. C. E., & Hayward, E. (2004). Patterns, trends, and meanings of drug use by dance-drug users in Edinburgh, Scotland: Drugs: Education, Prevention & Policy Vol 11(3) Jun 2004, 243-262. *Riley, S. C. E., James, C., Gregory, D., Dingle, H., & Cadger, M. (2001). Patterns of recreational drug use at dance events in Edinburgh, Scotland: Addiction Vol 96(7) Jul 2001, 1035-1047. *Ringham, R., Klump, K., Kaye, W., Stone, D., Libman, S., Stowe, S., et al. (2006). Eating Disorder Symptomatology Among Ballet Dancers: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 39(6) Sep 2006, 503-508. *Rodriquez, J. (2006). Color-Blind Ideology and the Cultural Appropriation of Hip-Hop: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 35(6) Dec 2006, 645-668. *Rogers, R. A. (1998). A dialogics of rhythm: Dance and the performance of cultural conflict: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 9(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 5-27. *Rohleder, N., Beulen, S. E., Chen, E., Wolf, J. M., & Kirschbaum, C. (2007). Stress on the Dance Floor: The Cortisol Stress Response to Social-Evaluative Threat in Competitive Ballroom Dancers: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(1) Jan 2007, 69-84. *Roman, A. R. (1991). Dance for the hearing-impaired in the United States: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ronai, C. R. (1995). Deviance and resistance in the biographical work of exotic dancers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Roncaglia, I. (2006). Retirement as a career transition in ballet dancers: International Journal for Educational and Vocational Guidance Vol 6(3) Dec 2006, 181-193. *Rose, A. L. (1983). The effects of creative dance movement on development of a specific cognitive skill (spelling) in primary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosler, A., Seifritz, E., Krauchi, K., Spoerl, D., Brokuslaus, I., Proserpi, S.-M., et al. (2002). Skill learning in patients with moderate Alzheimer's disease: A prospective pilot-study of waltz-lessons: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 17(12) Dec 2002, 1155-1156. *Ross, B. L. (1992). The impact of goals on the process of script development: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ross, B. L. (2007). Entertaining femininities: The embodied exhibitions of striptease and sport, 1950-1975. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Rossberg-Gempton, I. E., & Poole, G. D. (1999). An intergenerational creative dance program for children of frail older adults: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 20(2) 1999, 49-68. *Roswal, P. M., Sherrill, C., & Roswal, G. M. (1988). A comparison of data based and creative dance pedagogies in teaching mentally retarded youth: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 5(3) Jul 1988, 212-222. *Rovegno, I., & Gregg, M. (2007). Using folk dance and geography to teach interdisciplinary, multicultural subject matter: A school-based study: Physical Education & Sport Pedagogy Vol 12(3) Nov 2007, 205-223. *Rowe, D. A. (1997). Development and validation of a questionnaire to measure body image. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sacha, T. J., & Russ, S. W. (2006). Effects of Pretend Imagery on Learning Dance in Preschool Children: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 33(5) Apr 2006, 341-345. *Saito, K. (2006). The benefits of Japanese dance from a psychosomatic medical perspective. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Sakata, M., Shiba, M., Maiya, K., & Tadenuma, M. (2004). Human body as the medium in dance movement: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 17(3) 2004, 427-444. *Salapa, S. R. (2000). The relationship between student personality types and traits and instructor corrective feedback in dance education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sambin, M., & Margutti, E. (1988). Expressive quality of modern dance: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 15(1) Mar 1988, 47-73. *Sanderson, P. (2000). The development of dance attitude scales: Educational Research Vol 42(1) Spr 2000, 91-99. *Santoncini, C. U., & Peresmitre, G. G. (1999). Eating disorders spectrum: Risk free, high risk, and clinical groups: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 16(1) Jun 1999, 141-151. *Sauvayre, P., & Forbes, B. (2003). On the dialectics of imagination: Nijinsky's sublime defeat. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Sawada, M., Suda, K., & Ishii, M. (2003). Expression of emotions in dance: Relation between arm movement characteristics and emotion: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(3, Pt 1) Dec 2003, 697-708. *Schensul, J. J., Diamond, S., Disch, W., Bermudez, R., & Eiserman, J. (2005). The diffusion of ecstasy through urban youth networks: Journal of Ethnicity in Substance Abuse Vol 4(2) 2005, 39-71. *Schick, L. (2005). "You Cannot Cheat the Footwork": Moral Training in Adolescent Dance Classes. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Schlegelmilch, A. J. (2007). Writing as a curriculum component in dance education and dance programming. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schogler, B., & Trevarthen, C. (2007). To sing and dance together: From infants to jazz. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Scott, L. (1992). Attention and perseverance behaviors of preschool children enrolled in Suzuki violin lessons and other activities: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 40(3) Fal 1992, 225-235. *Searle, J. W. (1986). An investigation of movement to music and rhythmic pattern reading flash-slide training in fifth- and sixth-grade music classes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Segarra, M. L. (1992). The psychological effects of dance on college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seham, J. C. (1998). The effects on at-risk children of an in-school dance program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sekulic, D., Rausavljevic, N., & Zenic, N. (2003). Changes in motor and morphological measures of young women induced by the hi-lo and step aerobic dance programmes: Kinesiology Vol 35(1) Jun 2003, 48-58. *Serlin, I. (2005). To Dance Is to Love: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (20), 2005. *Serlin, I., Berger, M. R., & Bar-Sinai, R. (2007). Moving through conflict: Understanding personal and cultural differences through movement style: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 47(3) Jul 2007, 367-375. *Sgroi, A. (1990). Adult amateur dancers: A field study of their learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shen, B., Chen, A., Tolley, H., & Scrabis, K. A. (2003). Gender and Interest-Based Motivation in Learning Dance: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 22(4) Jul 2003, 396-409. *Sher, V. L. (2007). Women's embodiment of the feminine: An exploration through movement. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sherlock, J. (1996). Dance and the culture of the body: Where is the grotesque? : Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 525-533. *Sherlock, J. (1996). Gender and dance: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 479-480. *Sherlock, K., & Conner, M. (1999). Patterns of ecstasy use amongst club-goers on the UK 'dance scene.' International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 10(2) Apr 1999, 117-129. *Sherman, A. (1994). An exploration of intergenerational relations through dance between profoundly deaf individuals who are "total communicators". Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sherman, A. (1997). A case study of intergenerational relations through dance with profoundly deaf individuals: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 28(1-2) 1997, 113-123. *Shifron, R. (1983). The effects of aerobic dancing on women's vocational self-concept: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shillingburg, W. C. (1993). Determining the best variables for predicting success in being hired to perform in Kings Island Amusement Park's live entertainment shows: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shimizu, C. (2004). The quality of dance movement and body image: Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 17(2) 2004, 22-31. *Shulman, J. L., & Burke, M. C. (2007). Exacting patriarchy's toll: Listening to the voices of women who strip for a living: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 31(2) Jun 2007, 227-228. *Shumar, W. (2006). Reivew of The land of remorse: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 23 2006, 155-161. *Sijuwade, P. O. (1995). Counterfeit intimacy: A dramaturgical analysis of an erotic performance: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 23(4) 1995, 369-376. *Sijuwade, P. O. (1997). "Counterfeit intimacy: A dramaturgical analysis of an erotic performance.": Erratum: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 25(4) 1997, 400. *Silk, G. (1985). Creative movement and dramatic play for special learners: Journal of Reading, Writing, & Learning Disabilities International Vol 1(3) Spr 1985, 14-19. *Silver, J. A. (1982). Therapeutic aspects of folk dance: Self concept, body concept, ethnic distancing and social distancing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simmons, R. W. (2005). Neuromuscular Responses Of Trained Ballet Dancers To Postural Perturbations: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(8) Aug 2005, 1193-1203. *Simmons, R. W. (2005). Sensory Organization Determinants of Postural Stability in Trained Ballet Dancers: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(1) Jan 2005, 87-97. *Simons, R. C., Ervin, F. R., & Prince, R. H. (1988). The psychobiology of trance: I. Training for Thaipusam: Transcultural Psychiatric Research Review Vol 25(4) 1988, 249-266. *Skye, F. D. (1989). A study of the effects of dance education on stress in college-age American Indian women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slater, A., & Tiggemann, M. (2002). A test of Objectification Theory in adolescent girls: Sex Roles Vol 46(9-10) May 2002, 343-349. *Slavin, S. (2004). Drugs, space, and sociality in a gay nightclub in Sydney: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 33(3) Jun 2004, 265-295. *Sloan, L., & Wahab, S. (2004). Four categories of women who work as topless dancers: Sexuality & Culture: An Interdisciplinary Quarterly Vol 8(1) Win 2004, 18-43. *Slutskaya, N. (2006). Creativity and Repetition: Creativity and Innovation Management Vol 15(2) Jun 2006, 150-156. *Smagorinsky, P., & Coppock, J. (1995). The reader, the text, the context: An exploration of a choreographed response to literature: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 27(3) Sep 1995, 271-298. *Smith, C. (2002). Shiny chests and heaving G-strings: A night out with the Chippendales: Sexualities Vol 5(1) Feb 2002, 67-89. *Smyth, M. M., & Pendleton, L. R. (1994). Memory for movement in professional ballet dancers: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 25(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 282-294. *Snoeyenbos, M. H., & Knapp, C. A. (1979). Dance theory and dance education: Journal of Aesthetic Education Vol 13(3) Jul 1979, 17-30. *Sobel, S. D. (2005). A psychoanalytic study of a ballet: Balanchine's and Stravinsky's "Apollo" (George Balanchine, Igor Stravinsky). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sodi, T. (1997). The healing drum: Taking a look at the "malopo" dance. Vienna, Austria: Facultas Universitaetsverlag. *Solomon, M. (1917). Proceedings of the American Society for Psychical Research: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 12(4) Oct 1917, 280-282. *Solso, R. L., & Dallob, P. (1995). Prototype formation among professional dancers: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 13(1) 1995, 3-16. *Somer, E., & Saadon, M. (2000). Stambali: Dissociative possession and trance in a Tunisian healing dance: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 37(4) Dec 2000, 580-600. *Spitz, E. H. (1987). Separation-individuation in a cycle of songs: George Crumb's Ancient Voices of Children: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 42 1987, 531-543. *Spivey, S. E. (2005). Distancing and solidarity as resistance to sexual objectification in a nude dancing bar: Deviant Behavior Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 417-437. *Sponzilli, O., & Annovi, F. (1986). Physical and mental fitness and dance competition: Movimento Vol 2(3) Dec 1986, 171-172. *Stahl, J. (2003). The Development of the Open/Closed Movement Analysis Scale: A Pilot Study of the Effects of Different Musical Styles on Freedom of Body Movement: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(2) Fal 2003, 123-125. *Starkes, J. L., Caicco, M., Boutilier, C., & Sevsek, B. (1990). Motor recall of experts for structured and unstructured sequences in creative modern dance: Journal of Sport & Exercise Psychology Vol 12(3) Sep 1990, 317-321. *Starkes, J. L., Deakin, J. M., Lindley, S., & Crisp, F. (1987). Motor versus verbal recall of ballet sequences by young expert dancers: Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 9(3) Sep 1987, 222-230. *Starosta, W. J. (1974). The use of traditional entertainment forms to stimulate social change: Quarterly Journal of Speech Vol 60(3) Oct 1974, 306-312. *Stehlikova-Leskova, M. (2005). Some experience with improvising dance exercises and their influence on achievement in creativity tests: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 40(2) 2005, 176-184. *Stevens, C., Malloch, S., McKechnie, S., & Steven, N. (2003). Choreographic cognition: The time-course and phenomenology of creating a dance: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 11(2) 2003, 297-326. *Stevens, C., & McKechnie, S. (2005). Thinking in action: Thought made visible in contemporary dance: Cognitive Processing Vol 6(4) Dec 2005, 243-252. *Stratford, B., & Ching, E. Y. (1989). Response to music and movement in the development of children with Down's syndrome: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 33(1) Feb 1989, 13-24. *Striff, E. (1996). Review of Gendering Bodies/Performing Art: Dance and Literature in Early Twentieth-Century British Culture: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 567. *Stubbs, C. R. (2005). A validation of resilient progression in the general population and in ballroom dancers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stumpf, S. A., & Dutton, J. E. (1990). The dynamics of learning through management simulations: Let's dance: Journal of Management Development Vol 9(2, Spec Issue) 1990, 7-15. *Sugarman, S. (1980). Can Social Science Tap Dance? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (10), Oct, 1980. *Sukel, K. E., Catrambone, R., Essa, I., & Brostow, G. (2003). Presenting movement in a computer-based dance tutor: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 15(3) 2003, 433-452. *Sutlive, J. L. (1982). A description of children's verbal responses to a modern dance work in grades kindergarten through six: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Swartz, P. (1979). Marcel Proust and transcendent encounter: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(3, Pt 1) Jun 1979, 907-916. *Swenson, E. V. (2006). Using dance cards to facilitate the sharing phase in sociometric explorations: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 59(3) Fal 2006, 109-116. *Szmukler, G. I., Eisler, I., Gillies, C., & Hayward, M. E. (1985). The implications of anorexia nervosa in a ballet school: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 19(2-3) 1985, 177-181. *Takos, D. A. (2006). Starved to be a dancer: Six case studies of anorexia nervosa. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Taube, K. (2007). Review of Rabinal Achi: A Mayan drama of war and sacrifice: Language in Society Vol 36(3) Jun 2007, 431-434. *Taylor, J., & Taylor, C. (1995). Psychology of dance. Champaign, IL, England: Human Kinetics Publishers. *Taylor, L. D. (1997). MMPI-2 and ballet majors: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 22(4) Apr 1997, 521-526. *Taylor, W. L. (1978). The effectiveness of ballroom dance instruction on the self concept and mobility of blind adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *ter Bogt, T. F. M., & Engels, R. C. M. E. (2005). "Partying" Hard: Party Style, Motives for and Effects of MDMA Use at Rave Parties: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(9-10) 2005, 1479-1502. *Tetlock, P. E. (1984). Review of The Performer-Audience Connection: Emotion to Metaphor in Dance and Society: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 29 (11), Nov, 1984. *Tewksbury, R. (1994). A dramaturgical analysis of male strippers: The Journal of Men's Studies Vol 2(4) May 1994, 325-342. *Thomas, H. (1996). Dancing the difference: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 505-511. *Thompson, W. E., & Harred, J. L. (1992). Topless dancers: Managing stigma in a deviant occupation: Deviant Behavior Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 291-311. *Thornton, S. (1996). Dance as you've never danced before! London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Tiggemann, M., & Slater, A. (2001). A test of objectification theory in former dancers and non-dancers: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 25(1) Mar 2001, 57-64. *Tilley, A. J., & Bohle, P. (1988). Twisting the night away: The effects of all night disco dancing on reaction time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 66(1) Feb 1988, 107-112. *Tompkins, N. Mark (2009). BLACK'N'BLUES a minstrel show by Mark Tompkins Sec. *Trautner, M. N. (2005). Doing Gender, Doing Class: The Performance of Sexuality in Exotic Dance Clubs: Gender & Society Vol 19(6) Dec 2005, 771-788. *Trigg, M. G. (1979). The effects of varying amounts of creative modern dance activities on creative-thinking ability and self-concept: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trudelle, S., Fortin, S., & Rail, G. (2007). Health in contemporary dance: A murky journey: Pistes: Perspectives Interdisciplinaire sur le Travail et la Sante Vol 9(1) May 2007, No Pagination Specified. *Trujillo, L. A. (1979). The effect of a Hispanic ethnic dance curriculum upon high school students' self concept and academic performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tseng, M. M.-C., Fang, D., Lee, M.-B., Chie, W.-C., Liu, J.-P., & Chen, W. J. (2007). Two-phase survey of eating disorders in gifted dance and non-dance high-school students in Taiwan: Psychological Medicine Vol 37(8) Aug 2007, 1085-1096. *Turner, D. L. (2001). The developmental experiences of students in a dance program at a rural middle school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Twillie, G. B. (1981). The effects of creative dance on the school readiness of five year old children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Uchitel, M. (1994). Exil, nostalgia, sadness... at the origins of the tango: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 7(13)2 1994, 37-46. *Uebel, M. (1999). Strip culture: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 4(2) Fal 1999, 322-325. *Unikel Santoncini, C., & Gomez Peresmitre, G. (1999). Disorders of eating behavior: Undifferentiated forms and pathological eating behaviors in Mexican women: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 7(3) 1999, 417-429. *Urdapilleta, I., Cheneau, C., Masse, L., & Blanchet, A. (2007). Comparative study of body image among dancers and anorexic girls: Eating and Weight Disorders Vol 12(3) Sep 2007, 140-146. *Urena, C. A. (2005). Skill acquisition in ballet dancers: The relationship between deliberate practice and expertise. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *van de Wijngaart, G. F., Braam, R., de Bruin, D., Fris, M., Maalste, N. J. M., & Verbraeck, H. T. (1999). Ecstasy use at large-scale dance events in the Netherlands: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 29(3) Sum 1999, 679-702. *van Delinder, J. (2005). Taylorism, Managerial Control Strategies, and the Ballets of Balanchine and Stravinsky: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 48(11) Jul 2005, 1439-1452. *Van Dyke, J. (1996). Gender and success in the American dance world: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 535-543. *Van Meel, J., Verburgh, H., & de Meijer, M. (1993). Children's interpretations of dance expressions: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 11(2) 1993, 117-133. *Van Rossum, J. H. A. (2004). The Dance Teacher: The Ideal Case and Daily Reality: Journal for the Education of the Gifted Vol 28(1) Fal 2004, 36-55. *van Rossum, J. H. A. (2006). Relative age effect revisited: Findings from the dance domain: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 102(2) Apr 2006, 302-308. *Van Wieringen, P. C. (1986). Effect of differing educational background on appraisal of posture in dance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(3) Jun 1986, 818. *Vasquez Arvalo, R., Lopez Aguilar, X., Alvarez Rayon, G. L., Ocampo Tellez-Giron, M. T., & Manilla Diaz, J. M. (2000). Eating disorders and associated factors in dance students: Psicologia Contemporanea Vol 7(1) 2000, 56-65. *Venetsanou, F., & Kambas, A. (2004). How can a traditional Greek dances programme affect the motor proficiency of pre-school children? : Research in Dance Education Vol 5(2) Dec 2004, 127-138. *Venson, G. M. (1977). The effects of time related modern educational dance programs on the self-concept of fourth, fifth, and sixth grade girls in a southern urban city: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Verghese, J. (2006). Cognitive and Mobility Profile of Older Social Dancers: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(8) Aug 2006, 1241-1244. *Vertinsky, P. (2007). Movement practices and fascist infections: From dance under the swastika to movement education in the British primary school. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Viladrich, A. (2005). Tango Immigrants in New York City: The Value of Social Reciprocities: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 34(5) Oct 2005, 533-559. *Vintere, P., Hemmes, N. S., Brown, B. L., & Poulson, C. L. (2004). Gross-motor skill acquisition by preschool dance students under self-instruction procedures: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(3) Fal 2004, 305-322. *Vlasic, J., Oreb, G., & Furjan-Mandic, G. (2007). Motor and morphological characteristics of female university students and the efficiency of performing folk dances: Kinesiology Vol 39(1) Jun 2007, 49-59. *Von Rossberg-Gempton, I. E. (1998). "Creative dance": Potentiality for enhancing psychomotor, cognitive, and social-affective functioning in seniors and young children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wainwright, S. P., & Turner, B. S. (2004). Epiphanies of embodiment: Injury, identity and the balletic body: Qualitative Research Vol 4(3) Dec 2004, 311-337. *Wainwright, S. P., & Turner, B. S. (2006). 'Just Crumbling to Bits'? An Exploration of the Body, Ageing, Injury and Career in Classical Ballet Dancers: Sociology Vol 40(2) Apr 2006, 237-255. *Wainwright, S. P., Williams, C., & Turner, B. S. (2005). Fractured identities: Injury and the balletic body: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 9(1) Jan 2005, 49-66. *Wainwright, S. P., Williams, C., & Turner, B. S. (2006). Varieties of habitus and the embodiment of ballet: Qualitative Research Vol 6(4) Nov 2006, 535-558. *Walden, L. P. (1998). Authentic Movement: A phenomenological method with implications for dance, pedagogy, and qualitative research. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Walk, R. D., & Homan, C. P. (1984). Emotion and dance in dynamic light displays: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 22(5) Sep 1984, 437-440. *Wall, M. (2006). Investigating realism in the arts: Can elements of realism be identified in Enter Achilles (Lloyd Newson)? : Research in Dance Education Vol 7(1) Apr 2006, 89-100. *Warburton, E. C. (2000). The dance on paper. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Warburton, E. C. (2004). Knowing what it takes: The effect of perceived learner advantages on dance teachers' use of critical-thinking activities: Research in Dance Education Vol 5(1) Apr 2004, 69-82. *Watanabe-Hammond, S. (1990). Family dances and the rhythms of intimacy: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 12(4) Aug 1990, 327-338. *Welsh, D. J. (1991). Martha Graham: The other side of depression: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 13(2) Fal-Win 1991, 117-130. *Wesely, J. K. (2002). Growing up sexualized: Issues of power and violence in the lives of female exotic dancers: Violence Against Women Vol 8(10) Oct 2002, 1182-1207. *Wesely, J. K. (2003). Exotic Dancing and the Negotiation of Identity: The Multiple Uses of Body Technologies: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 32(6) Dec 2003, 643-669. *Wesely, J. K. (2003). "Where am i going to stop?": Exotic dancing, fluid body boundaries, and effects on identity: Deviant Behavior Vol 24(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 483-503. *West, J., Otte, C., Geher, K., Johnson, J., & Mohr, D. C. (2004). Effects of Hatha Yoga and African Dance on Perceived Stress, Affect, and Salivary Cortisol: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 28(2) Oct 2004, 114-118. *Whatley, S. (2007). Dance and disability: The dancer, the viewer and the presumption of difference: Research in Dance Education Vol 8(1) Apr 2007, 5-25. *Wibberley, C. (2003). Drugs for dancing? : Addiction Research & Theory Vol 11(3) Jun 2003, 207-208. *Williams, D. A. (2003). Examining psychosocial issues of adolescent male dancers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Williams, E. (2007). Review of Men who dance: Aesthetics, athletics and the art of masculinity: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 16(3) Nov 2007, 304-306. *Williams, G. (1992). Dance, language development and the young child: Early Child Development and Care Vol 79 1992, 107-124. *Williams, G. M. (1992). Developing communication through movement and dance: Early Child Development and Care Vol 81 1992, 109-115. *Wilson, T. R. (1985). The effect of creative movement and contact improvisation experiences on self-awareness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winstock, A. R., Griffiths, P., & Stewart, D. (2001). Drugs and the dance music scene: A survey of current drug use patterns among a sample of dance music enthusiasts in the UK: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 64(1) Sep 2001, 9-17. *Woodson, J. C. (2006). Stripping in Time: A History of Erotic Dancing: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 35(2) Apr 2006, 245-246. *Zakrajsek, D. B., Johnson, R. L., & Walker, D. B. (1984). Comparison of learning styles between physical education and dance majors: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 58(2) Apr 1984, 583-588. *Zimmerman, E. (2004). Artistically and musically talented students. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Ziv, A. (1988). Humor in Israel. New York, NY, England: Greenwood Press. Category:Arts Category:Dance Category:Recreation